Apocalipsis War: The Angelus of the End
by Nakasu Malakiel
Summary: El mundo se prepara para una guerra, ¿un desconocido ayudo en la captura del kyubi?, algo le paso a Naruto, ¿que pasara?, El fic va mas a la accion, Drama y misterio pero abra por un rato al menos por un rato abra algo de naruxharem narusaku especialment


Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen si así fuera no estaría escribiéndolo desde México, ni en español, además que estaría viviendo en una mejor casa recibiendo peticiones de fan por e-mail, este fic lo escribo sin fines económicos ni nada de eso solo lo escribo para divertirme, divertirlos y adquirir experiencia para en el futuro escribir algunos libros de un tema diferente a este.

POR FAVOR DEJEN COMENTARIOS.

-- separador.

Hola: esta ocurriendo o descripción

¡Hola!: esta diciendo

_Hola: esta_ pensando

Hola -- ¡hola! Separación pero en este orden es ocurre y dice, siempre y cuando lo que ocurre sea lo primero que pasa por lo que no llevara paréntesis una vez que se diga o se piense los acontecimientos vendrán en (paréntesis) esto por quejas de que se pierde la gente.

(/N/: nota o pensamiento del autor)

¡HOLA!: grita

Nombre de la técnica (traducción de la técnica)

La raz

Capitulo 1: el inicio del ¿final?

Octubre 10 1985

Kyubi atacaba konoha el cielo estaba totalmente lleno de nubes rojas mientras cientos de ninjas trataban de detenerlo la gran mayoría caía tras unos ventarrones de pronto kyubi empezó a lanzar bolas de chakra desde su piel a los alrededores matando a la mayoría de los ninjas, luego llego otra oleada de ninjas de konoha.

------------------------------------------------

Mientras el joven yondaime estaba en el bosque sosteniendo un anillo que decía caos y a un bebe en brazos envuelto en una manta anaranjada.

4th-- ¡salde ahí se que ya llegaste!

Una silueta se mostró entre las sombras y un trueno vislumbro sus ojos rojos-- ¡bien parece que ya sabes cual es mi objetivo y trajiste el ultimo anillo y al niño para que sea el quien tenga sellado a kyubi!

El 4th tenía una triste mirada mientras asintió con la cabeza

---------------------------------------------------------

Un kakashi joven de unos 17 tenia a Rin en brazos la cual tenia dos ramas atravesándola de lado a lado, trahia un traje de Junín estaba bastante sucia y con el pelo largo.

Kakashi-- ¡RIIIIIIIINN RECISTE!

Rin-- ¡recuerda lo que te……..dije kakashi y cuídate mucho!

El 4th apareció aun lado con el bebe en brazos-- ¡KAKASHII…………….RIN RIN……!-(el 4th vio como su alumna les dedicaba una sonrisa y luego murió)-¡………..no….Rin!

kakashi-- ¡LE FALLE……………….LE FALLE A OBITO Y A RIN……………….ESTA MUERTA……………..HAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Kyubi-- ¡GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kakashi-- ¡MATARE A ESE MALNACIDOOOOO!

4th-- ¡DETENTE KAKASHI! -- (el mencionado se paro en seco) -- ¡si vas ahora te matara también…………..estoy seguro que es lo ultimo que Rin y obito quisieran………….yo soy el único que puede detenerlo, solo me queda sellarlo en este niño a costa de mi…..nuestras vidas, mía y de el supongo que no todos lo miraran con buenos ojos,………………..escúchame kakashi lo que te voy a decir y a dar es de suma importancia toma estas carta y léela la primera después que esto acabe luego dásela al 3th y a jiraya-sensei………………ahí viene bien expreso muchas cosas que debes saber y que quiero que hagas, por konoha y! – (volteo a ver al niño tristemente como despidiéndose)-- ¡por el!

4th-- ¡que nadie lea la 2th carta hasta que este niño pase de los 14 solo el 3th o hokage en curso, jiraya y tu podrán leerla también dásela a leer al niño al mismo tiempo que lea la primera y que el sea el primero en leer la segunda!

Kakashi estaba bastante triste mientras veía el cuerpo de su amiga con ojos llorosos y luego volteaba a ver a su sensei igual hasta que con cara de resignación tomo la carta- bien lo haré.

4th-- ¡La llegada de kyubi aquí solo es la señal de una gran tormenta que atentara a todo el mundo, estate atento y cuando llegue la hora pretéjelo con todo lo que tengas!- (el 4th soltó unas lagrimas sobre el pequeño)-- ¡es mi ultima voluntad, ten fe y da lo mejor de ti siempre aun cuando todo parezca oscuro y por favor cuida muy bien de el!- dijo derramando sus ultimas lagrimas

Kakashi no podía reprimir sus lágrimas y brotaban mas del ojo del sharingan-- _no hay otra forma_-- ¡……….si sensei fue un honor ser su aprendiz! – (dijo quitándole las ramas a Rin y tendiéndola sobre el suelo).

4th- ¡el honor fue todo mío ahora toma al niño y dámelo cuando te diga quédate detrás de mi!- (miro al niño con tristeza y le dijo)- ¡que lastima que nos tengamos que separar tan pronto,…………lamento mucho la difícil y extraña vida que tendrás, la mayor parte serán momentos oscuros pero trata de sonreír y pensar positivo que al final de ese túnel estará la felicidad….!Adiós………no mejor hasta siempre se un buen hombre no importa donde estés! --(el 4th le dio al niño a kakashi y dedicándoles una sonrisa a los 2)--¡………………….KYCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!: (técnica de invocación)

De una gran cortina de humo apareció gamabunta con kaseiyo sobre su cabeza y kakashi detrás del, gamabunta vio con sorpresa y miedo a kyubi quien se volteo para ver a su nuevo adversario.

Kyubi-- ¡HUMANOS ESTUPIDOS ACASO CREEN QUE UN RENACUAJO COMO ÉL PODRA HACERME ALGO!

Gamabunta-- ¡Namikaze Minato- ACASO HAS PERDIDO LA CABEZA COMO TE ATREVES A INVOCARME EN ESTA SITUACIÓN……YO PASO!

4th estaba haciendo varios sellos-- ¡tranquilo solo necesito que te acerques rápidamente a el cuando…… veas la señal por favor confía en mi tengo un gran jutsu además el futuro depende que lo detengamos claro que si, también estoy completamente seguro que lo lograremos, tengo una fuente muy fiable esta vez y un gran aliado claro que si!

Gamabunta-- ¡no se si creerte pero mas te vale que sea cierto tengo miles de bocas que alimentar sabes!

Kyubi-- ¡te devorare!-- kyubi salio corriendo a alta velocidad hacia gamabunta quien sudaba y le temblaban sus ancas, pero de pronto kyubi tenía un pantano debajo suyo con jiraya aun lado con una sonrisa- ¡en que momento lo hizo! -kyubi empezó a hundirse lentamente.

Jiraya-- tal parece que he ganado.

Kyubi-- ¡yo creo que no…….DAIRATON ASURAKU EXEN!: (técnica lava nacimiento del volcán)—( jiraya no quiso quedarse a averiguar que pasaría e invoco un sapo de un tamaño similar a gamabunta pero cubierto con una armadura para alejarse mientras de debajo de los pies pantano empezó a tornarse rojo mientras se evaporaba el agua dejando de suelo solo lodo y un torrente de lava de pronto apareció debajo del bijuu sacándolo como un corcho muchos de los que estaban alrededor no alcanzaron a escapar y murieron sin siquiera enterarse, una vez afuera kyubi estaba parado encima de la lava liquida como si nada y miro al pervertido que trataba de huir)

Kyubi-- ¡KATON GOGAKYU KYUBI NO JUTSU! (técnica fuego gran bola de fuego kyubi)-- una gran bola de fuego amarillo como el sol fue disparada hacia el ermitaño el sapo en el que andaba alcanzo a esquivarlo con saltando hacia la derecha.

Kyub sonrio y cabeceo hacia una direccción.

De la nada la bola de fuego cambio de dirección de nuevo hacia el sapo el cual alzo la cabeza para mandar al ermitaño al suelo mientras recibía la bola de fuego para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

El pervertido cayó en el bosque y luego de levantarse a duras penas podía ver a kyubi parado cerca de él observándolo con una macabra risa.

Jiraya-- ¡NOOOOOOOO, SOY MUY GUAPO PARA MORIR QUERIA ALMENOS PUBLICAR 7 LIBROS Y HACERLO CON UNA O 2 CHICAS PRECIOSAS QUE TENGAN BUENOS PECHOS Y UN APETECIBLE TRACERO COMO TSUNADE ANTES DE MORIR HAAAAAAAA!

----------------------------

Tsunade en el hospital-- ASSHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU.

Un Doctor-- salud Tsunade-sama

Tsunade-- tengo la extraña sensación de que debo golpear a jiraya cuando lo vea.

-----------------

Gamabunta-- ¡Minato no me digas que el es tu gran aliado!-- _porque entonces yo también me voy._

4th con una gota colgando dijo muy nerviosamente-- ¡NO QUE VA QUE VA, NO ESPERABA QUE JIRAYA-SENSEI VINIERA pero al menos me esta dando tiempo de terminar mi técnica………..gaggggggggg!—(el shinigami estaba tocando con su brazo la espalda del 4th)

Kyubi se quedo viendo con una gota en donde desapareció el sapo y mejor dio la vuelta para ver a arashi-- _vaya idiotas que hay_-- (de repente empezó a acumular una bola de fuego en su boca mientras miraba al sapo mayor)

¿???????-- ¡GRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!— (De la nada un dragón gigantesco de pecho negro, alas plateadas excepto los dorados bordes de las alas, parpados negros ojos verdes, cola negra con la forma de flecha con aspas integradas apareció interceptando por un costado a kyubi y empujándolo al suelo como un halcón lo haría con su presa, para luego liberar una fuerte y congelante llamarada azul)

Kyubi-- ¡HAAGGGG MALDITOS CON QUE TIENEN REFUERZOS HE!

Gamabunta-- ¡kraiton pero como!

Kraiton-- ¡RAITOONNNN!—(de sus garras una gran cantidad de electricidad y rayos salieron)

4th--¡……….AHORA GAMABUNTA!-- (este comenzó a correr hacia el bijuu)- ¡Y NO IMPORTA LO QUE PASE NO TE DETENGAS HASTA QUE SIENTAS QUE ESTAS A UN PELO TUYO DE EL……. CLARO QUE SIII!

Gamabunta-- ¡yo no tengo pelo!

4th-- ¡por eso!— (gamabunta ya tenia una gran vena en la cabeza)

Kyubi-- ¡HAGGGGGG!--_me esta tratando de paralizar pero será inútil_

Todos a excepción del 4th y gamabunta estaban estupefactos viendo a ese dragón. nadie mas que el 4th y kyubi pudo observar como una extraña mancha negra caía desde el cielo hacia el bijuu, luego todo hasta la puerta de konoha todo se cubrió de una total oscuridad los shinobis de los alrededores no podían ver nada, excepto kyubi que pudo deslumbrar una silueta y sentir a alguien pararse enfrente de su ojo derecho junto a una fuerte brisa

Kyubi-- ¡¿QUEEE?mmmmmm interesante ¿Quién eres?!

¿???????-- ¡Tu peor pesadilla!-- (de su cuerpo salio una gran cantidad de chakra que fue concentrando rápidamente de pronto los ojos del extraño empezaron a brillar intensamente de un color plateado con lo que pareciera un + con las puntas inclinadas a la derecha brillando de un color blanco en el lugar de la retina y alrededor de ella tenia lo que se asemejan a 4 manecillas grandes brillando de la misma forma)

Kyubi-- ¡QUEEE PERO QUE RAYOS ERES TÚ!

Para Kyubi el mundo le pareció volverse amarillo claro y oscuro, ya podía ver lo que pasaba alrededor pero solo podía mirar con terror una sombra demoníaca donde estaba el desconocido, todo lo demás parecía estático como si se detuviera el tiempo, de la nada varias sombras con forma de terroríficos fantasmas u espectros negros le rodearon junto a otras como ángeles y fantasmas pero brillantes de un color blanco, después empezaron a desgarrarle la carne y arrancarle los huesos como si su cuerpo solo fuera papel, mientras sentía como se quemaba.

Kyubi-- ¡HAGGGGGGGGGGGGG HAAAAAAAAAAAA MALDITOOOOOOO HAAAAAAAA! -- que tipo de genjutsu es este -- ¡KAIIIIIII! – (Nada paso) -¡QUEEE PERO COMO!- (luego trato de usar alguna técnica pero nada)

De pronto kyubi escucho una voz en su cabeza - ahora sufrirás de cientos de formas diferentes recordaras todas las muertes que has provocado pero desde el punto de vista de quien mataste y tus momentos tristes aparecerán todo junto a un dolor mas grande que si tuvieras 5 partos al mismo tiempo y luego entraras en tu mente ahí combatirás contra ti mismo donde sufrirás mas…….Eso si no eres encerrado antes

Gamabunta sintiendo la proximidad se detuvo y el 4th y kakashi guiándose por los chakras saltaron sobre el cráneo de kyubi.

¿??????- ¡CIERREN LOS OJOS!- (el 4th y kakashi obedecieron sin chistar aunque realmente no podían ver nada todavía, mientras que el kyubi simplemente no podía moverse.)

Kyubi seguía siendo devorado por las sombra- ¡HAGGGGGGGG!-_ tsukuyomi………… no esto es muy diferente que aquella vez- _¡HUGGGGGGGGGG!_-……………… pero que rayosss tal ves pueda vencerlo de la misma forma que tsukuyomi-¡ _…….HAAAAAAGGGGGGG!

---------------------------

Kyubi vio cuando peleaba contra los bijuus desde el punto de vista de ellos en especial vio las batallas contra 8 colas, cuando salía herido- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Luego el fin de diversidad de villas cada una y de cada vida una por una.-dando un grito 5 veces más desgarrador no fue mas porque su cuerpo no se lo permitió quedo bastante sudoroso y agotado mentalmente.

Luego se vio a si mismo juntos las cenizas de algunas villas otras estaban inundadas y aun lado tenia al cuerpo inerte de isonade el cual empezó a brillar en azul

Luego se vio feliz junto a villas enteras de otros lugares además de templos y luego llorando junto a las mismas villas y templos en cenizas o ruinas.

------------------------ 

Kyubi desprendía lagrimas de de fuego que apenas se alcanzaban a ver si estabas cerca en esa oscuridad- ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!-_SIIIIIIII EL DOLOR YA ESTA BAJADO Y LAS IMÁGENES HAN PERDIDO CLARIDAD._

De pronto escucho de nuevo la voz en su cabeza- _muy bien echo no esperaba menos de un dios has logrado reducir el poder de mi ataque, pero no importa no podrás detenerlo, aunque me gustaría saber mas sobre ese tsukuyomi del que hablaste será mejor que me robe un poco de tu memoria_

Minutos después

¿??????- ¡hugggggg mierda! _--.esto………..es………muy difícil aunque fue muy ilustrativo……….se me acaba el chakra… a pesar de la corta distancia……….pero creo…….………..que podré hacerlo_

Todos los que estaban lejos de kyubi solo escucharon los gritos de kyubi que de pronto se hicieron más fuertes de pronto.

Mientras en la oscuridad kyubi de pronto pudo ver la mano del shinigami ir sacando su alma- ¡HAGGGGGGGGGG….QUE ES ESO!

La oscuridad lentamente empezó a desaparecer pero aun seguía muy oscuro kakashi ya podía ver un poco el chakra con su sharingan que ni eso podía antes incluso pudo llegar a ver el gigantesco chakra del shinigami y escucho el gemir de dolor de su sensei y el del desconocido.

4th- ¡ahora kakashi……….dame al niño! – (kakashi lentamente teniendo cuidado de no tropezar le dio al pequeño el 4th se agacho mas y lo tomo en sus brazos poniéndolo cerca de su propio estomago kakashi, hasta que fue sellado, tras gritos mas desgarradores de kyubi poco después ambos tanto el desconocido cayo de rodillas también vio al niño y como pudo se acercó a el pero se escucho como se acercaban los ninjas que quedaban y kakashi se interpuso para tomar al niño así que se retiro subiendo en la espalda del dragón quien tomo vuelo).

De pronto la oscuridad desapareció mientras kakashi solo volteo a verlo partir y dijo-¡gracias quien quiera que seas! — (después kakashi se puso a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su maestro quien tenia una gran sonrisa dedicada al niño todavía. El cual se retorcía de dolor con furia, sus ojos se tornaban rojos de repente y luego azules, mientras era cubierto por un intenso chakra rojo.

A kakashi le costaba sujetarlo principalmente por que el chakra le quemaba por lo que lo volvió a depositar en el suelo, la blanca piel del pequeño se tostaba un poco y obtenía unas marcas en el rostro, mientras la manta que lo cubría se abrió mostrando un sello que brillaba de un color rojo sangre con fuerza)

Llego el 3th con su traje de batalla algo quemado y algunas magulladuras pero se detuvo e ver tristemente al cuerpo le dijo -- ¡gracias gran héroe de konoha espero volver a verte en algún lugar…………….realmente fuiste un gran hokage y tu pequeño ahí que llevarte con tu madre y arreglar algunas cosas pero primero hay que ayudar estabilizar el sello que así tomara todavía otro rato……….buen trabajo kakashi!

Kakashi llorando- ¡no solo el 4th murió sino también Rin hokage-sama e fallado terriblemente,...soy debil!

3th- ¡No eres debil Kakashi, sobreviviste y estuviste siempre en el campo de batalla, no puedes culparte hiciste todo lo que pudiste miles de ninjas han muerto muchos ni alcanzaron a sentir dolor, ahora todos tenemos que esforzarnos por fortalecer a las generaciones venideras y protegerlas-luego teminedo que kakashi pensara hacer otra cosa aun añadio-……………..!!!Si mueres en suicidio Rin y el 4th estaran decepcionados y yo no te perdonare que le hagas eso¡

Kakashi- ¡no se preocupe tengo otra promesa y esta vez la cumpliré como sea aunque me cueste la vida o tenga que entregarle mi alma al demonio para cumplirla!

3th- ¡bien!

De pronto el cuerpo de kyubi empezó a volverse luces rojas que se elevaban a las estrellas, kakashi y el hokage cargando al niño envolviendo sus manos con chakra para no quemarse se alejaron rápidamente a penas a tiempo antes que todo el cuerpo tomara ese brillo rojo y aumentara la velocidad en que se desprendían en pequeñas esferas de luz.

Era un bello espectáculo solo el 3th, kakashi y jiraiya eran los únicos que no le prestaron la atención que los demás a pesar que lo vieron por momentos ya que estaban muy ocupados con la tristeza y el niño.

El niño seguía en la misma situación por lo que era difícil cargarlo aun que el 3th se protegía con su chakra aun le quemaba y aparte el pequeño se movía mucho, tenia varias venas muy marcadas palpitando. Las nubes rojas desaparecieron mientras el espectáculo de luces continuaba todos los demás solo podían apreciar con los ojos bien abiertos y sin pestañar pues sentían que si parpadeaban se arrepentirían.

El espectáculo duro una hora entera una vez acabado cientos de ninjas buscaron al hokage que ya se había alejado con el niño, lo encontraron en medio de un ritual con el pequeño y se quedaron mirando estupefactos al niño, el cual ahora sin tanto chakra rodeándole y manteniendo un poco mas de tiempo sus ojos azules antes de empezar a tornarse rojo y la iris se alargaba, seguía retorciendo bastante sudoroso y se agarraba el estomago recibiendo unas quemaduras en las manos por el sello por lo que las retiraba un segundo, se curaban y luego lo volvia a intentar, el resto de su piel por su parte se quedo de un tono ligeramente tostado al final.

Sandaime-- _que resistencia como es que lo soporta siendo tan pequeño._

Mientras tanto uno de cabello corto saco rápidamente un kunai y fue hacia el niño por lo que kakashi le hizo una llave y lo tumbo al suelo.

Kakashi-- ¡que rayos estas pensando como te atreves a levantarle la mano a este criatura inocente y tratar de interrumpir el ritual!

Hyashi hyuga entre la multitud-- ¡HOKAGE-SAMA ES ESE DEMONIO DEBEMOS MATARLO AHORA NO VAYA A SER QUE DESPUES SE LIBERE EL SELLO O INTENTE MATARNOS!

Tsunade llego después -- ¡SARUTOBI-SENSEI! -- ella……la madre del niño a muerto y no sabemos si fue natural o fue suicidio.

El 3th y kakashi estaban en shock los otros solo incrementaron sus miradas de odio.

Un moreno con una larga coleta se acercó a la multitud junto a su compañera de cabello rosa de ojos verdes el moreno dijo-- ¡.…….ni siquiera su madre quiso soportar la idea de que su hijo fuera un demonio!-- ( La señora miro a todas direcciones con una mirada solo viendo miradas de odio hacia el niño) -- _gracias a dios que sakura nació hace meses_.

15 años después

Todas las imágenes están algo amarillo claro u oscuro el fondo esta distorsionado y pareciera como si le cambiaras el canal a un televisor.

Tsunade-- ¡¿Y PORQUE ELLA?!

Tsunade--¡¿QUE FUE DEL CUERPO DE NARUTO?!

Naruto cargando a shikamaru -- ¡perdona pero no te puedo decir nada vamonos!

¿?????? -- ¡yo elegí mi camino no se si!

Kakashi-- ¡ten naruto lee estas cartas te dirá muchas cosas aunque posiblemente ya sabrás algo de esto!

Naruto--¡no te preocupes sakura tarde o temprano traeré a sasuke, te hice una promesa de toda la vida verdad!

Akatsuki de cabello azul- ¡vendrás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas!

Naruto-- ¡el mundo al igual que el tiempo!

Deidara-- ¡YEHAAAAA tobi me debes 10000!

Yamato-- ¡puedo saberlo con solo mirarte!

Chica peliroja desconocida-- ¡NO TE VAYAS QUEDATE CONMIGO POR FAVOR!

Ino -- ¡Mira naruto-kun que hermoso!

Sakura toda roja-- ¡yo…..yo… no………….yo no amo a naruto!

Naruto (de pequeño en un árbol hablando con sakura)-- ¡naruto-pues a mi me pareces bonita de echo mmmm tienes una frente tan!

Hinata-- ¡naruto-kun...que te ocurre!

Ino muy sonriente-- gracias naruto.

?????-- ¡porque debería de hacerlo!

Sakura llorando (1th temporada)-- ¡por favor naruto…………..! Sasuke-kun trae a sasuke-kun…. yo no pude detenerlo!

Kyubi-- ¡cuando menos mi poder y mi presencia es usado en peleas de verdad y mi "casero"!

Voz-- ¡por favor naruto quitate esa mascara…….quisiera conocerte!

Gaara (/N/: kazekage) enfrente de naruto- ¡hola naruto-san!

----------------------

Una puerta se rompe y se aprecia a un torrente de arena como el responsable de pronto aparece gaara bastante molesto.

----------

Sakura-- ¡NARUTO HUYE RAPIDO!

-----------

De pronto salio una de sakura en una camilla con mucha sangre saliendo de un costado suyo.

----------------

Una criatura con 4th colas similar a naruto con ellas se levanta con un par de alas-- ¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, ERES MIOOO!

----------

Fin de cortos

Naruto despertaba bruscamente de su cama--¡GRAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – (Rápidamente aparecieron 3 colas mientras su casa era destruida en cuestión de segundos).

Salio por el techo viendo una gran luna llena-- ¡GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los vidrios de la mitad de konoha fueron destruidos, de pronto naruto saco una 4th cola y empezó a lanzar bolas de aire que destruían casas alrededor, hasta que vio el bosque y tras un grito mas desgarrador empezó a concentrar una bola de chakra la cual se trago, los ninjas salieron la mitad trataban de sacar a la gente, la otra mitad se le lanzaron al jinchuriki fuera de control, pero las oscilantes colas se estiraron y con rápidos movimientos se deshicieron de los ninjas.

Estuvo así un rato.

Entonces naruto lanzo una bola de chakra que destruyo el parque que se apreciaba a la distancia y muchas casas mas dejando un gran cráter, luego un gran incendio se origino donde estaba parado y entre muchos otros aparecieron los amigos de naruto salieron a atacar a la criatura.

Sakura-- ¡NARUTOOOO POR FAVOR DETENTE!

En seco muchos de sus amigos a excepción de los mayores se detuvieron plasmados con la revelación, Hinata cayo de rodillas envuelta en lagrimas siguiendo a sakura que ya estaba en esa condición.

Sakura-- ¡DETENTE NARUTOOO POR FAVOR, LOS DEMAS POR FAVOR NO LO IRRITEN MAS O EMPEORARAN LAS COSAS!

Muchos ninjas regresaron Yamato empezó a ser una serie de sellos y de pronto salieron muchas ataduras de madera alrededor del cuerpo de naruto.

En ese momento Yamato empezó a hacer otra serie de sellos pero fue detenido por el golpe de una 5th cola que con fuerza termino de salir, kakashi pudo detener el choque de Yamato contra la pared.

La armadura de chakra creció un poco y con un movimiento destruyo las ataduras las cuales al momento de separarse se incineraron, la armadura siguió creciendo con unas llamas de fuego a su alrededor hasta ser de casi el doble de tamaño con un pequeño hocico, parecía un hombre lobo con llamas.

De pronto la vista de naruto se quedo en las caras de los hokages que todavía se podían apreciar por la luz de la luna, mas rápidamente hizo una bola de chakra de un tamaño mayor la cual se volvió a tragar y escupió contra la montaña dejando absolutamente nada de esa montaña, como si se abriera una nueva brecha.

Una sexta cola empezó a brotar muy lentamente, hasta que naruto vio su cuerpo inmóvil y aprecio una cuerda de chakra que tocaba su pecho procedente de Yamato el cual aun herido y en los brazos de kakashi cerca de una montaña de escombros uso su técnica regresando a naruto muy lentamente a la normalidad.

Sakura se alegro entendiendo que esto estaba terminando al fin.

pero la regresión fue detenida y la armadura de chakra intento crecer de nuevo.

Yamato-- ¡NOOOOOO NO PUEDE SER………MI…….TECNICA……ESTA SIENDO CANCELADA!

Kakashi-- ¡no te rindas Yamato tu eres nuestra única esperanza, yo confió en ti se que puedes….todos confiamos en ti,Naruto confia en ti para detenerlo donde este,……..y yo también te confió a naruto!

Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡por favor señor………..detenga esto…salve a naruto!

Ino-- ¡detenga esto!

Yamato-- ¡chicas si lo!--Yamato se vio interrumpido por la voz del jinchuriki el cual solo podía mover la cabeza.

Naruto-- ¡BASTA BASTA, NO MAS SUFRIMIENTO…..NO QUIERO ESTAR SOLO, HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ, SAQUÉENME DE ESTE INFIERNO…..ME DUELE….EL CORAZÓN…….ESTE INFIERNO….AL QUE LOS MALDITOS HUMANOS NOS HAN CONDENADO A MI, A KYUBI Y A NARUTO!.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Preguntándose a que se refiere, además había algo más aparte de naruto y kyubi.

Tsunade-- ¡DE QUE DIABLOS HABLAS!

Naruto-- ¡PORQUE TENGO QUE ESTAR EN ESTA OSCURIDAD, TENGO MIEDO, QUE DEBO HACER…..AUXILIOOO!- (de poco a poco se empezó a encoger hasta que desapareció la armadura de chakra, gran parte de la ropa estaba incinerada pero el collar seguía intacto) (/N/: la cuerda era especial).

de pronto la imagen se desvaneció y paso a otra mas pálida de nuevo.

De pronto parecía que todo se detuvo cambiando a amarillo oscuro y la imagen se disperso antes de poner otra igual de clara que antes.

Y una mujer en bata de hospital bastante sudorosa y cansada su cabello era largo y rojo, al igual que sus ojos, se recostaba lentamente en una cama de hospital- ¡Debes tener valor y fe para sobrevivir en la oscuridad, ………..makiel…….lo….siento!- (dijo mientras una ultima lagrima caía de su rostro al vació de su almohada)  
-----------------  
Luego todo se detuvo y paso a otra escena amarilla oscura donde estaba kyubi enfrente de una ciudad en llamas- ¡MALDICIÓNNNNN GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Naruto despertaba en su cama asustado y sudoroso en medio de la noche- ¿que?, ¿como? ¿un sueño?, gracias a dios.

Totalmente agotado se recosto y pronto cayo nuevamente, dormido


End file.
